wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXIV
Rodzina Połanieckich 67 W parę dni po chrzcinach Świrski odwiedził Połanieckiego w biurze, by się dowiedzieć o zdrowie Maryni, a zarazem pogadać o rozmaitych rzeczach, które mu leżały na sercu. Widząc jednak, że się spóźnił i że Połaniecki zabierał się do wyjścia, rzeki: — Niech pan dla mnie nie zostaje. Pogawędzimy na ulicy. Światło dziś tak ostre, że nie mogę nic robić, więc odprowadzę pana do domu. — Musiałbym pana w każdym razie przeprosić — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Moja Marynia dziś po raz pierwszy wychodzi i idziemy do Bigielów na obiad. W tej chwili musi być już ubrana, ale mam jeszcze ze dwadzieścia minut czasu. — Skoro wychodzi, to widać, że zdrowa. — Chwalić Boga, jak ptak! — odpowiedział z radością Połaniecki. — A Aryjczyk? — Aryjczyk także tęgo się trzyma. — Ach, szczęśliwy człowieku! — rzekł Świrski — ja, żebym miał w domu taką żabę, nie mówiąc już o takiej żonie, to nie wiem... chybabym po dachach chodził! — Toteż nie uwierzysz pan, jak mnie ten chłopak bierze za serce... Co dzień więcej — a w ogóle tak, że anim się spodziewał, bo trzeba wiedzieć, że ja sobie życzyłem córki. — Jeszcze nie wieczór! przyjdzie i córka! — odrzekł Świrski. — Ale pan się śpieszysz, więc chodźmy. Połaniecki wdział futro i wyszli na ulicę. Dzień był mroźny, jasny. Wokół rozlegał się pośpieszny brzęk dzwonków od sanek. Ludzie mieli kołnierze na uszach, szron na wąsach i z ust wyrzucali słupy pary. — Wesoły jakiś dzień — rzekł Połaniecki. — Cieszę się dla mojej Marylki, że pogoda. — Panu wesoło, więc wszystko bierzesz jasno — odrzekł Świrski biorąc go pod rękę. Lecz nagle puścił ramię Połanieckiego i zastąpiwszy mu drogę rzekł z taką miną, jakby się chciał z nim kłócić: — Czy pan wiesz, że pan masz za żonę najpiękniejszą kobietę w Warszawie? To ja panu powiadam — ja! I począł stukać się ręką w piersi, jakby chcąc powiększyć pewność, że to mówi on, nie kto inny. — Ba! — rzekł śmiejąc się Połaniecki — i zarazem najlepszą, najpoczciwszą w świecie; ale chodźmy, bo mróz. Gdy zaś Świrski wziął go pod rękę, dodał z pewnym wzruszeniem: — Com ja jednak przeszedł podczas jej choroby, to Pan Bóg jeden wie... Lepiej o tym nie wspominać... Zrobiła mi po prostu niespodziankę swoim powrotem do zdrowia, ale też jeśli Bóg da doczekać wiosny, zrobię i ja jej niespodziankę, z której będzie rada. — Jej nie ma z kim porównać — odpowiedział Świrski. Tu zatrzymawszy się znowu rzekł jakby z pewnym zdziwieniem: — I, jak Boga kocham, ile w niej przy tym prostoty! Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, następnie Połaniecki począł wypytywać Świrskiego o wyjazd. — Zatrzymam się ze trzy tygodnie we Florencji — odrzekł malarz. — Mam tam jakąś robotę. Prócz tego stęskniłem się do światła na San-Miniato, do Ginewry, w której się niegdyś kochałem, i do Cimabuego. Pamiętasz pan w Santa Maria Novella, w kaplicy Rucellai?... Po trzech tygodniach pojadę do Rzymu. Właśnie chciałem o tym z panem pogadać, bo dziś rano był u mnie Zawiłek z propozycją, żebyśmy znów jechali razem. — A! — rzekł Połaniecki. — I zgodziłeś się pan? — Nie miałem serca odmówić, choć — między nami — on bywa czasem ciężki. Pan przecie wiesz, jak go pokochałem i jak mu współczułem, więc samemu mi przykro to mówić, ale bywa bestia ciężka!... Co tu gadać: zmienił się ogromnie! Na chrzcinach powiedziałem pani, że on chwilami wydaje mi się jak kosztowne naczynie — rozbite. I to prawda! Albo to ja raz widziałem, jak on się męczył nad tymi listami, w których chciał opisywać dla pani Włochy. Chodził całymi godzinami po pokoju, tarł swoje postrzelone czoło, siadał, wstawał, a papier, jak był czysty, tak i pozostał. Daj Boże, żeby odzyskał dawny lot. Teraz jednak on wszystkim wokoło powtarza, że będzie pisał, ale sam już zaczyna o sobie wątpić — i gryzie się. Wiem, że się gryzie. — Byłoby to nieszczęście i dla niego, i dla panny Heleny — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Gdybyś pan wiedział, jak jej rozpaczliwie chodziło nie tylko o jego życie, ale i o jego talent! — Byłaby szkoda ogólna — odpowiedział Świrski. — Kogo mi jednak najbardziej żal, to panny Ratkowskiej. Ona też poczyna już wątpić, czy on będzie tym, czym był, i to ją dręczy, może więcej od innych smutków. — To biedna dziewczyna — rzekł Połaniecki — i tym biedniejsza, iż z tych wszystkich jego zamiarów podróży jedno widać jasno: że on o niej ani myśli. Szczęście, że panna Helena zapewniła jej byt niezależny. — Ja rok czekam — odpowiedział Świrski — a po roku oświadczam się powtórnie. Wzięła mnie! nie ma co gadać! Uważałeś pan, jak jej ślicznie z tymi krótkimi włosami. Powinna zawsze tak chodzić. Rok czekam i milczę, ale potem będę uważał, że mam rozwiązane ręce. Niepodobna też, żeby i w niej przez rok coś się nie zmieniło, zwłaszcza jeśli tamten nie da znaku życia... Wszystko to jest ogromnie dziwne! Myślisz pan, że ja nie robię wszystkiego, co w mojej mocy, żeby w nim rozdmuchać jakąś iskrę dla niej? Dalibóg, że człowiek nigdy chyba więcej nie robił przeciw własnemu sercu. Pani Bigielowa robi także, co może. Ale trudno! Nikt znowu nie ma prawa powiedzieć mu wyraźnie: „Żeń się!", skoro on jej nie kocha. I to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze, że on i o tamtej, zdaje się, nie myśli. Jedna panna Ratkowska więcej jest warta niż cały zagajnik takich „Topolek" — ale to inna rzecz! Mnie o to chodzi, żeby ona nie myślała, że ja umyślnie wywożę Zawiłowskiego. Nie odmówiłem mu, bom nie mógł, ale, mój drogi panie, jeśli tam kiedy będzie mowa o naszym wyjeździe, wspomnijcież jej, że ja, dalibóg, nie namawiałem Zawiłowskiego do podróży i że oddałbym więcej, niż ona przypuszcza, byle jej było dobrze, choćby kosztem starego brysia jak ja. — Oczywiście, że tak zrobimy — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — To i dziękuję! Przed wyjazdem będę jeszcze u pani z pożegnaniem. — Koniecznie — i to wieczorem, żebyśmy mogli dłużej posiedzieć. Myślę też, że jak pan latem wróci, to czas jakiś zabawicie u nas z Zawiłowskim. — W Buczynku? — W Buczynku albo i nie w Buczynku; to jeszcze nie wiadomo. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im widok Osnowskiego, który w tej chwili wychodził z owocarni trzymając w ręku zwinięty w róg biały pakiet. — Patrz pan: Osnowski! — rzekł Świrski. — A jaki zmieniony! — odrzekł Połaniecki. I rzeczywiście, Osnowski był ogromnie zmieniony. Spod futrzanej czapki wyglądała twarz chuda, pożółkła i jakby wiele starsza. Futro zdawało się na nim wisieć. Ujrzawszy dwóch przyjaciół stropił się; widocznym było przez chwilę, że się waha i namyśla, czy nie przejść koło nich, udając, że ich nie poznaje. Ale na chodniku były pustki i zeszli się nadto blisko; więc nagle zmienił zamiar — i zbliżywszy się począł mówić z nienaturalnym pośpiechem, jakby w chęci zagadania tego, o czym wszyscy trzej wyłącznie myśleli: — Dzień dobry panom! O! to wypadek, żeśmy się spotkali, bo ja siedzę w Przytułowie i w mieście rzadko bywam. Kupiłem sobie właśnie winogron, bo mi teraz każą jeść winogrona. Ale sprowadzają je w trocinach, więc wszystkie czuć trocinami; myślałem, że tu będą lepsze. Mróz dzisiaj — prawda? Na wsi doskonała sanna. I poczęli iść razem — wszyscy trzej zakłopotani. Połaniecki wreszcie spytał: — Pan podobno wybiera się do Egiptu? — To dawny zamiar, ale teraz może się wybiorę. Na wsi w zimie nie ma roboty, a samemu nudno. Tu urwał nagle, spostrzegłszy, że wchodzi na śliską drogę. I szli dalej, w milczeniu jeszcze cięższym, czując tę niezmierną przykrość jaką czuje się zawsze, gdy na mocy jakiegoś milczącego układu mówi się o rzeczach błahych skrywając główne i zarazem bolesne. Osnowski rad by był ich pożegnać. Ale ludziom, przywykłym przez całe lata do zachowywania pewnych form, chodzi mimowiednie, choćby w największym nieszczęściu, o pozory, więc też i on pragnął znaleźć jakiś łatwy i naturalny sposób do rozstania się z nimi. Tymczasem nie mogąc nic znaleźć, przedłużał tylko trudne położenie. W końcu też począł ich żegnać tak niespodzianie i nienaturalnie jak człowiek, który traci głowę. Lecz w ostatniej chwili postanowił nagle inaczej. Ta jakaś komedia wydała mu się nieznośną. Miał jej dosyć! Przyszło mu do głowy, że właśnie nie powinien robić z niczego tajemnicy i że w tym unikaniu każdej wzmianki o nieszczęściu jest coś nędznego. Na twarzy jego znać było przymus i mękę, lecz zatrzymawszy się począł mówić przerywanym głosem, tracąc co chwila oddech: — Moi panowie... Przepraszam, że was jeszcze zatrzymuję... Ale panowie wiecie, żem się rozstał z żoną... Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałbym o tym mówić, zwłaszcza z ludźmi tak uczciwymi i bliskimi... Oświadczam więc panom, że to było... że stało się tak... to jest... to jest, że to ja sobie życzyłem i że żonie mojej nic... Lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie mógł mówić dalej. Widocznie chciał wziąć winę na siebie, ale nagle uczuł całe nieprawdopodobieństwo, cały bezmiar i całą rozpaczliwą czczość tego kłamstwa, które musiałoby być tak pustym dźwiękiem słów, że nawet ni poczucie jakiegoś obowiązku, ni żadne względy światowe nie mogły go usprawiedliwić. I straciwszy do reszty głowę odszedł w męce, razem ze swymi winogronami i ze swym nieszczęściem — bez dna! A Świrski i Połaniecki szli przez jakiś czas pod wrażeniem tego nieszczęścia— w milczeniu. — Dalibóg! — rzekł wreszcie Połaniecki — serce się kraje. A malarz odrzekł: — Takiemu chyba śmierci życzyć. — I przecie ten na podobny los nie zasłużył. — On? — rzekł Świrski. — Daję panu słowo, ilekroć go sobie przypominam, tylekroć widzę go całującego jej ręce. Czynił to tak ciągle, że inaczej nie umiem go sobie wyobrazić... Po chwili zaś dodał: — I co mnie jeszcze zastanawia, to, że nieszczęście przecina stosunki ludzkie podobnie jak śmierć, a jeśli nie przecina zupełnie, to rozluźnia. Wy się niedawno znacie, ale ja, na przykład, żyłem z nim blisko, a teraz on mi jakiś dalszy i ja mu bardziej obcy. I nie ma rady, a to takie smutne! — Smutne i dziwne... Lecz Świrski stanął nagle i zawołał: — Wie pan co? Niechże tę panią Osnowską piorun zapali! Panna Helena mówiła, że o człowieku nie wolno wątpić, póki żyje, ale tę niech piorun trzaśnie! A Połaniecki odrzekł: — Nie było może w świecie kobiety więcej ubóstwianej niż ona. — Ot, masz pan! — rzekł zapalczywie Świrski. — Kobiety, panie, biorąc w ogóle... Lecz nagle uderzył się rękawiczką po ustach. — Nie! — zawołał. — Do diabła ze starym nałogiem! Dałem sobie słowo nie robić żadnych ogólnych wywodów o kobietach. — Ja wspomniałem dlatego, że on ją lak ubóstwiał — rzekł Połaniecki — że teraz po prostu nie rozumiem, jak on potrafi żyć bez niej. — A musi! — zakończył Świrski. Osnowski zaś rzeczywiście musiał a nie umiał. W Przytułowie i w Warszawie, gdzie pełno było wspomnień o niej, życie stało mu się wkrótce niemożebnym, więc w miesiąc później wybrał się w podróż. Lecz wyjechawszy niezdrów już z Warszawy, zaziębił się w zbytnio ogrzanym wagonie — i w Wiedniu zapadł tak ciężko, że musiał się położyć. Zaziębienie, które poczytano z początku za influencę, zmieniło się w gwałtowny tyfus. Po kilku dniach chory stracił przytomność i leżał w hotelu na łasce obcych lekarzy i obcych ludzi, daleko od domu i swoich. Lecz potem, w gorączce, która zwarzyła mu mózg i pomieszała zmysły, zdawało mu się, że widzi koło siebie jakąś twarz — najdroższą w życiu, kochaną zawsze, kochaną w osamotnieniu, kochaną w chorobie i wobec śmierci. Zdawało mu się to i nawet wówczas, gdy już odzyskał przytomność, lecz tak był osłabiony, że nie mógł jeszcze ni poruszyć się, ni mówić, ni nawet zładzić swych myśli. Później widzenie nikło. Ale on począł o nie wypytywać sióstr miłosierdzia, które nie wiadomo kto przysłał, a które otaczały go teraz najtroskliwszą opieką — i począł tęsknić bez miary.